Crack the Shutters
by Kir Sirin
Summary: I crack the shutters and breathe before I turn to look at you. The daylight seems to want you just as much as I do. I lay my hand on your cheek, but you cant feel it. The sun warms you and for that I am jealous. I cant even win against the sun. YamixYuugi


(I know that 'Yami' isn't really his name. Don't review if that's all you're going to say.)

* * *

Crack the Shutters

Kir Sirin

I walk through the thin darkness and towards the window a few feet before me. I place a hand against the shutters, but I can see right through it.

"Just let allow me this…" I whisper softly. Whatever Gods are breathing down their fire on me, just allow me to open the blinds and release sun.

Your cruelty will soon be witnessed.

Somehow, the tips of my fingers materialize enough to push one single shutter up, causing the rest to follow after it. The sunlight pierces through my eyes and I try to cover them with my arm, but the light goes through me without another thought.

I hear you rustle behind me.

I take a breath.

My eyes fall close and my heart suddenly has trouble starting again. Whatever I had done in my past life, I am paying for it with this one single moment.

When I turn around the Gods will laugh.

The room is filled with light as I turn around and I can feel it pass through my back. My violet eyes meet a large lump tangled in white sheets and I breathe a sigh.

Perhaps someone above pities me.

But, as my breath leaves my lungs, you turn around and I immediately regret the action. Your face, so clear and soft, is cast in a serene light and your precious eyelashes rest silently against the round of your cheeks. Your once huddled limbs now relax as the sun warms you and I scowl.

Even the sun can make your body feel warmth.

But my hands?

With a dry throat I walk over to the bed you are laying on and step onto it. If the Gods wished for a miserable soul screaming in agony, all they need to do is to look into my eyes as I loom over you.

Your face leans into my side, as if you know I'm here, but I know that is only a fabrication. You can't feel me. You never can.

But, oh, how I feel you.

Every breath, every word, every tiny action vibrates through my soul and causes the glass surrounding my heart to crack.

My hand raises itself and falls onto your cheek. My knuckles can_ almost feel_ you porcelain skin against mine. I take a shuddering breath and close my eyes, trying my hardest to feel your warmth.

The rays of sunlight wrap around your beautiful form, caressing every curve and loving every cell. The sun laughs at me as its fingertips slowly cover your body in its dexterous hands. It sneers as you smile against its warmth and I remain cold and empty.  
My own fingers fall to the pink lips you posses. You stir, and my hand tenses.

Can you feel me?

"Yuugi…" I whisper softly, trying to speak louder than the sun screaming in my ears. "Yuugi…Wake up."

Gods don't wake up, not when I'm this close to you.

My heart has started to beat again as I lean into your face. It flutters and skips with every breath you take. I fear that this next breath will be the one you wake up with.

I try to hold my own, but I can feel it wisp from my lips in short gasps. I feel almost as if I'm drowning, and I would be just fine with that end.

Just as long as you were the water that claimed me.

"Yuugi…" Closer I become and now your lips are all my eyes can see. They part slightly, as if you can read my mind in your slumber. "Forgive me."

My eyes fall close and my stomach drops as I press my lips against yours. _Forgive me, Yuugi. It wasn't my fault, Yuugi. There was something on your face, Yuugi_.

The excuses fill my head but suddenly I press harder against you.

Nothing.

I pull your face up to force your lips harder against mine.

Nothing.

I open my eyes and find that your head is still on the pillow. My hands couldn't move you; my lips couldn't connect with yours.

But, oh, how the sunlight touches you.

I force my eyes to grow hard as I can feel the threat of tears biting the back of them. For a second, I could almost feel you. I could almost feel your hands wrapping around my neck, and your blush pressing against my face.

I could almost feel.

As I pull away, your hand shoots slowly out from under the covers. It falls where mine is, but, instead of lying on top of it, it falls through it. You curl your fingers around fabric, as if that consulates for the absence of my flesh.

Your brows furrow in worry or confusion and your mouth opens to speak. Your lips wrap themselves around one single word that makes my heart thunder in my ears. "Yami…"

_My name. _

I close my eyes as the breath escapes from my tight lungs. How I long for you to say it again, too look into my eyes and clutch my shirt desperately.

"I'm here." I whisper.

I'm always here.

I always will be.

"I'm here, Yuugi." I curl my body around your frame, trying to gather you in my arms. "Open your eyes and see."

_Gods, pity me. _

_I am in-love with a boy who is my own body._

_Gods, have mercy._

_This boy doesn't know he holds not only two souls, but two hearts._

_Gods, just allow me this moment._

_Please._

I have never been one to pray for anything. But, as the side of my face burned from the sunlight and this sleeping beauty was here, in my arms, sleeping soundly in my lap, I prayed a silent thank you.

A cold string of melancholy fell down the side of my cheek as I tightened my hold on him and buried my nose in his wonderful hair.

I know this wont last long.

I know that, in a moment or two, I will simply fade back into the darkness of that forsaken puzzle.

But, right now, I allow a smile.

Because the sun is now jealous of _me_.

"I love you…"


End file.
